stories_of_urtfandomcom-20200213-history
Goshling
'''Goshlings '''are often mistaken for Meadow folk, however Goshlings are the female variation of the People of the Swamp, which consists of Goshlings and Meadow Folk. They are known for being the most practical race when surviving in the wild. They are respected among monster hunters and wizards for their calm, peaceful and helpful nature as well as their unique magic abilities. They inhabit marsh areas or dense forest in large tribes. They are a diverse population yet have no sub-races, only a difference in certain physical attributes. They are gentle, kind and friendly and live off small insects and the native flora. They enjoy keeping birds as domestic pets taming them. __TOC__ Physical Attributes They are a female only race and mate with Meadow Folk. After birth either a Goshling or Meadow Folk baby is born, never mixed unless a rare circumstance. They can differ in appearances with some having long human-like hair or birds feathers from their heads in a dark green colour. Some believe those who have feathers are pure Goshlings and will live for hundreds of years and those with human-like hair are spawn of Meadow Folk. They have long pointed ears erecting in any direction and pointed noses. Long mouths stretch across their faces with razor sharp teeth underneath. Their teeth and claws glow in the moonlight. If they are still enough and thin enough it is said you can see their bones glow within them also. They have pale green skin with bright green eyes or dark red eyes. Despite having a lot of glowing features they are hard to see when in the wild. Many believe they are the colour green to camouflage themselves in the marshes to hide from prey. They are thin and usually small people who tend to not carry much strength yet are more agile because of this. Magic Not all Goshlings have magical abilities, usually those lacking intelligence will be unable to naturally summon magic and would have to learn in special teachings. These teachings are available to all races if you ever find yourself in a Goshling tribal camp. Despite many believing they're one of the best races to harness natural magical abilities, they are some of Usam's best marksmen and archers. In fact, many have tried to hire them as assassins due to this as their stealth-like skills, however, they are not interested in gold, they much prefer dirtier things. The tribal shamans often teach themselves The Ancient Curses to protect their people and to gain enlightenment. Once this has been reached they can control nature to their own will. History Goshlings and Meadow Folk were the first races to discover Zanthor in Y871 after fleeing Fenoa when The Golden Forest was burnt down. They made vessels made of tree bark, vines and animal carcasses, these are called Verteems. They soon established their tribes and settled on the most-northern part of the island. By Y875 they had began building Nalbez. The Conquest of Man brought them to Zanthor and they began to attack the people of the swamp out of fear and by Y878 war soon broke out. The humans would brutalise and slaughter the tribal camps wiping out hundreds of Goshlings and Meadow Folk. They were not educated in war and so did only what they knew to do and cursed the humans. All their fruit was rotten, crops would never grow and their women were infertile, cows milk was sour and water would dry up. Once they had a stance of power they held council organising a form of Political structure, formally known as The Moonclaw Empire. Over time they had learnt from the humans and their dictatorship and so elected Grilk the Great as Empress. After the ghouls persuaded the humans to act peacefully they agreed on the Zanthorian Treaty of Y893 where the humans would protect the people of the swamp, in return the curse was lifted. Man taught them their ways and the people of the swamp became more civilised. Man aided them in building their cities, lending them stone and mortar. Soon enough Nalbez was completed in Y895. Religion & Politics After the war with Man they had established a monarchy under Empress Grilk the Great. Named after the glowing claws and teeth of Goshlings,the Moonclaw Empire took power over Suugri and the northern-part of Zanthor. After the death of Empress Grilk the Great her son, Ezmur took power. Ezmur is now the current leader and Emperor of Suugri. Despite learning politics from Man, the people of the swamp still kept to their own religious beliefs, this is primarily due to Man not attempting to get involved in the people of the swamps religious matters after the war. Goshlings and Meadow Folk do not believe in a deity, instead believe in Hunzuba, a heaven built in your own mind once one had reached enlightenment, where the world around you can be controlled once you step into Hunzuba. Most Goshlings and Meadow Folk spend their lifetime attempting to achieve enlightenment and to reach Hunzuba.